Antennas receive radio waves by converting electromagnetic waves into radio frequency electrical currents. Antennas are commonly used in television broadcasting and allow a person to receive programming directly from a provider without paying subscription fees to a cable or network service provider. The introduction and distribution of high-definition signals presents a renewed interest in utilizing antennas to receive over-the-air broadcast signals simultaneously from multiple sources.